


Love Lost

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Bastardizing Shakespeare, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Grief/Mourning, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations, They deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Marco and Tobias talk aboard the Rachel





	Love Lost

Marco sighed as he did his pre-show routine and readied himself; he'd been practicing what he was going to say but he still couldn't avoid feeling so nervous he was about to puke. It had been awhile but he couldn't let go of this chance; it had been bad enough that they'd let him just vanish for so long after The War ended but that he didn't tried to contact him was becoming something that haunted him more and more.

"Hey, man!" He beamed up as he came up to Tobias with his never ending good vibe "Wanna talk to you for a second"

Tobias gave him a trained look of intrigue and Jake just looked at him with a face that screamed 'The Hell are you gonna do now?' but didn't follow behind them as Marco took Tobias away to a place they could have as much privacy as they could get in this ship.

"Look, I wanted to apologize-" Marco started to talk and became paralyzed with doubt: Was he talking too fast? Too slow? Too condescending already? Not reaching out well enough that he'd be able to help his friend? "I-I just left you on your own after Rachel..." The thought of their dead friend made Marco swallow around a knot in his throat and he lost the train of thought and with that what he was about to say next.

Tobias seemed to realize this because he simply smiled gently, like he used to be back in the day and said "No worries. I wanted to be alone"

"But it's not Ok" Marco let out the biggest concern in his mind "It's not Ok to just be alone like that, not after all we went through and especially what _you_ went through. I mean-"

Marco ran a hand across his face as the thought of it came to him all over again: He watched her die. What does that even do to someone? Especially someone like Tobias no had nobody else that truly loved him in a way that was just fraternal or filial. True Love, of the type that they're supposed to be all gross about and do stupid things over.

His thoughts were clear on his face and Tobias simply answered non-chalantly "I've been far from alone, Marco"

"Dude, hawks don't count" Marco admonished his friend and Tobias chuckled lowly and self-deprecating.

"No, not hawks-" Tobias looked around, his eyes roaming The Rachel with a sad shine that haunted Marco and made a shiver ran up and down his spine at just how awful he looked. Truly, his human form was a foreign one to Tobias and the years had only exacerbated that "Grief"

"Grief? Dude that's not healthy" Marco answered plain and simple and Tobias gave him this look of 'Really? No kidding' that made Marco loose track on whatever he was going to say next and in the awkward silence that fell between them Tobias just spoke up and broke it nonchalantly.

"Grief fills the room up of my absent love-" Tobias looked at a distance with a stare that spoke that he wasn't looking at Marco, or the wall behind him, but to a place beyond anything that could be seen with normal eyes. He was reciting something, Marco was sure but he couldn't tell what or from where "Lies in her bed, wakes up and sleeps with me, puts on her majestic looks, repeats her words to me"

"Remembers me of all her gracious parts and stuffs out her vacant place at my side with her form-" Tobias chuckled again and looked down, his sorrow shinning and it amazed Marco that he wasn't crying, but then again would any of them cry after being through the hell that was the war they waged "Tell me then, have I reason to be fond of grief?"

Tobias stared directly at Marco's eyes and the poor guy felt pinned to the wall behind him yet Tobias was simply just looking at him without an ounce of agression in his body "Marco, had you suffered such a loss as I, I could give better comfort than the one you give me. I've lost too much whilst you've lost nothing. None of you have, not truly. So don't come at me with this offer of something I don't even need. Because all I ever really needed, all I ever wanted is gone and buried-Well, cremated"

Tobias left Marco without saying another word and the whole way to their destination Marco's mind kept wondering the ifs and could've beens and whether it perhaps had been for the best that Tobias had done as he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! How's my writting of these characters? Please let me know with a comment!


End file.
